Anniversary
by Thingbe
Summary: Tomorrow was a very special day, and Lavi had to make sure that everything was just perfect. One-shot, Kanda/Lavi AU. Rated for language.


**Okay, so this is a birthday present one-shot written for Rin-Tsukihime13. It's a little belated, but she got it on Friday, so yes... Happy birthday, Rin!!!**

**Anyway, she gave me a set of things that had to be included in the story, and let me go about my merry way trying to figure out SOME way to link them all together. She told me to include: Kanda/Lavi, mismatched socks, a random outburst of laughter from two characters, a Shakespeare reference, innuendo surrounding Lavi's hammer, and the word 'spatula'. Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**So, onto the disclaimer, and hope you enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned DGM the manga wouldn't be on hiatus right now.**

**---**

The worst part of the day, Lavi had long ago decided, was waking up.

It was more bearable when you had, say, a warm boyfriend beside you to snuggle up with. At the very least, it gave you five minutes of _bliss_ before you had to leave the warm haven known as 'bed' and face the cold, harsh world.

But this morning, life seemed to be against Lavi, as there was no warm, snuggly boyfriend (even though said boyfriend was just about as snuggly as a porcupine) there to make greeting the morning less depressing than it usually was.

Groaning, he got up and out of the warm, _warm_ bed and picked a pair of track pants from a messy pile, quickly putting them on. As soon as he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, he could smell breakfast. Lavi closed his one uncovered eye and inhaled the scent of sausage, and was that bacon?

It seemed that this morning was looking up.

Walking as stealthily as he could, Lavi snuck up behind his oh-so-wonderful lover before pouncing on the other, effectively trapping him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Yuu, have I ever told you how _amazing_ you are?" Lavi cooed. He received a snort in reply.

"Just about every time I make breakfast, do the laundry, clean-"

"You're quite the housewife, eh, Yuu?" Lavi nuzzled Kanda's shoulder, smiling.

"Hey, who's the one always taking it up the ass?" He shot a glare over his shoulder at the redhead and tried to detach his arms from where they were securely clasped around the dark-haired man's midsection. This led into a mini wrestling match between the two, the result being Kanda having Lavi trapped against the counter, hands pinned to the smooth surface on both his sides. The redhead pouted and sniffed, but MAN did something smell foul. He glanced to the side to see what was once eggs was burning and creating quite a bit of smoke. He wondered how neither of them had noticed it...

"Uh, Yuu?" He said, sending a pointed look in the direction of the burning food.

"FUCK!" Kanda shouted as he looked over at the frying pan. Taking it off the stove and grabbing the spatula, he ran it over to the sink, quickly submerging the entire pan in water. If he hadn't valued his life, Lavi would have laughed at the expression on the other's face.

Leaving the Japanese man to mutter obscenities under his breath, Lavi snuck out of the kitchen to go get dressed. Today was laundry day, which meant a struggle to find clean clothing. He'd be lucky if anything matched...

Entering the bedroom, he headed towards the pile of clothes he'd pulled his sweatpants from earlier. The forecast had said it would be around 20 at the highest today, so that meant... He thought for a second before deciding on a t-shirt and jeans, maybe a sweater in case it got cold by night. After at least fifteen minutes of digging through the mound of clothing, Lavi managed to find a pair of slightly clean jeans along with a sweater in a similar state and (lo and behold) a clean t-shirt. His luck ran out when he began his search for socks, however; amazingly, the only two socks he could find were from different pairs. One was black and white striped, the other polka-dotted with blues and purples. Left with no other choice, he put both on while trying to remember how either himself or Kanda had ever come into the ownership of such socks.

Once again leaving the bedroom, he dropped his musings and upon entering the kitchen area, caught sight of Kanda scowling at an open newspaper, empty plate in front of him on the table. There was another plate to his side, stacked with bacon, toast, sausage, and eggs. Grinning from ear to ear, he ran over to the empty seat beside Kanda, throwing himself down into it before shovelling forkfuls of food in his mouth. Needless to say, he finished quickly.

After laying his fork down on the plate, he turned to again tell his boyfriend just how _amazing_ he was, but once he saw the look on the other's face, he couldn't help but burst out in laughter. This made the dark-haired male turn his glare from the paper to Lavi, which only made the redhead laugh more.

"What the hell are you laughing about, rabbit?"

A few minutes passed before Lavi's hysterical laughter quieted down into giggles, Kanda's glare intensifying with every passing second.

"Aw, sorry love, but the expression on your face was just too damn hilarious." Lavi broke into a fit of giggles as the other rolled his eyes.

"Che. See if I make you breakfast again anytime soon." He went back to reading the newspaper, glare still in place.

"Oh, Yuu, you know you can't resist your housewife ways." Lavi smiled as Kanda shot him a glare. "I'm off to work, then. My shift ends at five, so I'll see you then, _darling_." The redhead planted a kiss on the top of Kanda's head before heading to the door, grabbing the backpack holding his work uniform.

"Love you, Yuu!"

And before the door closed completely, he heard a muttered "Love you too," coming from the man at the table.

---

Lavi wandered around, taking his time before getting to the bookstore for his shift. He had left early, but by no mistake. There was something he had to get ready for tomorrow. Because tomorrow was a _very_ special day.

His destination was a small florist's set a few blocks away from his and his partner's shared apartment. The store had a quaint feel to it, with different varieties of vibrantly-coloured flowers displayed in the windows. Upon opening the door, a small bell sounded. The fresh smell of the flowers immediately reached Lavi, and he took a breath in before starting to wander around the small shop.

"Lavi! Didn't expect you to drop in!"

The redhead turned, grin forming on his face.

"Allen! Just the flower man I wanted to see!"

The white-haired male in question gave Lavi an incredulous look. "Lavi, you _do_ know that my job title is 'florist', not 'flower man', yes?" He spoke with a light British accent, it having faded from living in Canada for so long. Lavi simply continued grinning in reply. "Anyway, what did you come here for?" The younger asked, shaking his head slightly at the redhead.

"Right, right. Okay, so do you know what tomorrow is?" His green eyes were looking intently at Allen. It was rather unnerving, to say the least.

"Uh... The thirteenth?" Lavi frowned.

"Well, yes, but no! Just think: what's special about April thirteenth?"

Allen sighed. "Well, tomorrow's not a Friday, so that rules out that..." His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, of course! It's your and Kanda's anniversary!"

"Bingo! And since it's my turn to plan it, I need you to work your floral magic and all that jazz and make a totally _awesome_ bouquet that I can give to Yuu, softie that he is."

Out of nowhere, Allen broke out into hysterical laughter. He clutched at his stomach, leaning on the wall for support. This sudden turn of events left Lavi somewhat confused.

"Uh, hey, Al, you okay?" The redhead asked, concerned.

The boy in question took a few deep breaths, still giggling slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He broke into another giggle fit.

"May I ask what was so funny about what I asked you?"

"It's not that, I just imagined the look on the idiot's face when he realizes you got _me_ to make a _bouquet of flowers_ for him."

Lavi couldn't help but chuckle as well. "So, you'll do it?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I'll pick them up tomorrow! Thanks!"

He gave the younger a small wave and turned, bell ringing once again as he left the shop.

---

Sitting at the checkout counter of the local bookstore waiting for a customer to walk up was usually not Lavi's definition of 'fun'. Eventually, he had gotten so bored that he pulled out his apartment keys, playing around with the small hammer keychain attached to them. He was in the middle of an epic battle between the keys and the hammer when he heard a slight coughing from the counter in front of him.

Joys upon joys; a customer. He set down the keys and hammer, and then began scanning the books through. The girl looked rather shy, and he noticed her throwing glances every so often at the hammer on the counter.

As he handed her the books in a bag after she had paid, he decided to toy with her a little bit. Motioning towards the keychain, he said, "That isn't my only hammer, if you catch my drift." With a waggle of his eyebrows (damn eye patch kept him from winking), he almost laughed as the girl stood there, face slowly turning red.

She attempted to say something, but as her voice seemed to be failing her, she settled on scurrying out of the store as quickly as she could.

Once she was out the door, Lavi chuckled to himself and resumed the battle of 'Apartment Keys vs. Hammer Keychain'.

---

The next night, Lavi waited impatiently for his boyfriend to return home from work. For their anniversary, he'd attempted to cook soba (he knew how much his Yuu loved it), and was rather proud of the finished product. It was now sitting on the table along with a pair of candles and what was probably their only tablecloth. The bouquet Allen had so masterfully prepared sat on the counter, waiting to be opened. Checking his watch, he realized that the Japanese man should be back at any moment…

As though on cue, there was a 'click' of the door being unlocked, and the object of Lavi's affections walked through the front door. The redhead gave Kanda a small smile, walking forward to embrace him.

"Happy anniversary, Yuu," he whispered in the other's ear.

"Happy anniversary," came his reply, said just as quietly. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and smiled. Lavi leaned in for a quick kiss before saying, "Did you want to go get changed, then?"

Kanda nodded and the two let go of each other, the shorter heading toward the bedroom.

The two had decided on no anniversary presents after a rather disastrous first anniversary. They instead traded years making a nice dinner for the other, which was a system that had worked smoothly thus far.

Once Kanda emerged from the bedroom having changed out of his work uniform, Lavi again moved forward for an embrace. They shared a slow kiss, each revelling in the other's presence. Breaking the kiss, Lavi chuckled slightly to himself.

"In the words of wise old William Shakespeare, 'When I first met you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.'" He gazed into the other's confused eyes.

"What the hell? I don't remember smiling. I remember smacking you," Kanda's reply made Lavi laugh.

"That you did. But I bet it was a smack of looove!" The dark-haired male rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

"In that case, did you want another one?"

"Aw Yuu, you're so mean!" He pouted. Kanda smiled softly and, breaking the embrace, took the redhead's hand in his own.

"So, what's for dinner?"

Lavi immediately brightened at this. "You'll see! But before that, I have a surprise! Wait here!" He separated their hands and ran into the kitchen, returning shortly with a package in his hands.

"Hey, didn't we agree on the 'no presents' rule?"

"Yeah, but this is different. Here, open it!" Lavi handed the (inconspicuously bouquet-shaped) package over to Kanda who, upon opening it, glared at the redhead.

"I thought I told you yesterday that I'm not a woman."

Smiling, Lavi placed another kiss on his frowning partner's lips.

"Maybe not, but I love you more than anything, and thought you at least deserve some flowers."

Kanda's expression softened. "Love you, too," he murmured.

And the shorter of the two noticeably perked up as Lavi said,

"Why don't we go eat that soba before it gets cold?"

**---**

**To tell the truth, I was quite shocked to learn that Lavi's two centimeters taller than Kanda...**

**Oh, and a little note: when Lavi's thinking about the temperature, it's in Celsius. If you hadn't picked up on that already.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you have any suggestions/comments!**


End file.
